Choices
by RodIldKitsune
Summary: Forced to choose between the path she has chosen and the path as the heiress of the Moon Kingdom, Serena runs away. But will her decision be the best one?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sailor moon characters but the plot is totally mine, I promise!_**

**_Author Note: Check out some of the other fanfics I wrote, please! I was inspired by the book romance book called All My Desires, but it was stolen so I don't know who wrote it. But it was an awesome book, even though this story and that book have almost no resemblence I guess it made me think about making life changing choices._**

Her chest heaved as she raced across the craters of the moon kingdom. The shouts of men echoed across the barren land as Serena treaded moon dust.

"Come back here! Princess Serenity; you must not leave!"

Serena dropped her bag of personal belongings, dashing as fast as she can. The Millennium Castle glittered behind her like a fantasy book fortress, resembling a flight of the imagination that didn't end in "Happily Ever After" for Serena. She leapt over a moon rock with the grace an angel. Those ballet lessons have really come in handy.

Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks, swelling tomato red from exhaustion. Why is this happening to me? Why am I running from the life I'm so used to, the life I love? The life where men gaze at me with such over passionate lust that it makes me feel like a queen. No, not a queen, a princess... A youthful princess rather than a queen beyond her time... Why am I leaving a place where my judgment matters and I have absolutely I've ever wanted thrown at my foot, never needing to lift a finger.

She knew exactly why she was running. She didn't really love her existence; It was so demanding, stripped away of its simplicity and innocence that any girl her age would be enjoying and taking advantage of. Men stared at her with such hunger in their eyes she feared they would scoop her into their arms and run away with her, rape her if necessary. She felt compelled to lock herself in her room, afraid that men would sneak in during the night, or try and sweep her off her feet when they were really after the enormous fortune, eventually crushing her heart if she loved them.

Serena was leaving this place because she was never left alone, never allowed to experience what is was like to dig into reality and make mistakes. She never knew what it was like to bathe or dress her own self, or shop in the town market furthermore. How she longed for the peaceful and quiet moments of privacy that she so little received, except for the instants she escaped from her room in the middle of the night, in the tunnel that passes under the palace gates. The times when she met a man that made her heart squeeze, her breaths quicken, and her body quiver with the very anticipation of his fingers stroking her. And she was caught, and her judgment was called upon. Her ruling was important, but she couldn't find it in her heart to do it, to choose from destiny or the path she has chosen.

* * *

"Princess Serenity, please, come back!" 

She didn't listen but dashed off into the horizon, her legs pumping with the rhythm of her thumping heart. She had never ran this much, never knew she could run so far, so fast. She never knew anything about herself. Though she was bone tired, bursts of energy seemed to come from a place unknown; miraculous things can happened when challenged by the human will. But her motivation was starting to let go as the men following gained on her, and she questioned herself once more as to why she did it. Why'd she go down this tunnel and meet this man? Why did she give him the time of day, and why was she forced to choose? As the questions of her sanity lessened her pace she saw a capsule bubble hover over the edge of the moon. Inside sat her dearly beloved, waiting for her to make a run with him. His dark hair flashed over his sapphire eyes as Serena looked hopelessly into them.

"He's why," she answered herself, sprinting as if trying to win a race, "he could only be the reason I'd risk my life and his to leave this place."

And with a phenomenal burst of energy not even the men behind her had or knew she had, she leapt into the bubble and passed out.

"Made it," she thought before blacking out into an exhausted slumber.


	2. Chapter One: Sort Of New

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, whatsoever. (But honestly, what if I did and I was just posing as an amateur? What can they say to me then? Well what then, huh!)_**

**_Author Note: This chapter is sort of slow, but you have to read it or else in the next chapter (wishI promise will be better) you'll be sort of lost._**

_Swish! _Light glared behind Serena's eyes.

"Rise and shine Serenity." Said Serena's nanny as she pulled open the drapes.

Serena arose with a yawn from her elegant four-poster bed and blinked in the bright sunlight. The sounds of bubbly laughter floated in through bay windows. Serena smiled as she dreamt about walking along the countryside with someone close, laughing at the jokes he told. Sitting up from under her satin pink sheets she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Honestly, Madame Serenity, we have much work to be done! Stretch and stand so we may get you presentable to the kingdom. Honestly, you don't look like any princess after you have slept."

Serena frowned at her nanny but knew it was true. Her long blond hair was matted and dried spit had crusted itself along her cheeks. The nasty dry taste of morning breath ached for toothpaste and water. Her nanny gave Serena a gentle push to her feet and rang a bell for the maids to rush in. Four women came rushing in the room, all dressed in the same short black skirts, similar to the senshi uniform, and frilly white laced tops. Half of the girls raced over to the beds and tossed the sheets into a hamper to be washed, the others ushered Serena to the spacious bathroom.

Elegant and chic, the bathroom was completely covered in white and pink tiles, from floor to ceiling. The bathtub was raised a foot from the floor and the tabs were soft colored pearls. The women dashed over to the tub and began to fill it with warm water and raspberry smelling bubbles. Knowing the drill, the same as it's always been, Serena undressed herself and handed her flowing silk nightgown to the closest woman. No longer feeling stripped of her purity amongst the woman she now knew so well, she did not cover her breast but walked across the bathroom to the awaiting tub, carrying herself with as much dignity a woman with spit on her face can.

The hot steaming water sent shivers up her spine as she sank below the water to her chin. A young girl nervously stumbled over and began vigorously scrubbing her sleek blond hair. Serena's head shook as they scratched and pulled at her head.

"H-hi," stammered the maid, envy hinting in her voice, "my name is Hitomi. I'm sort of new at the job."

The way she was scraping at her head with the raspberry sweet shampoo, it was rather evident. Serena smiled sweetly up at her.

"Hitomi, you seemed more experience than you say, and for your hard work I reward you a day at the spa."

Hitomi's eyes grew with disbelief. She had only begun to work today. All her nerves seemed to be wiped away as her and Serena chatted. The girl became much more gentle and she even laughed at times. Serena felt warm knowing she had made the girl feel better and as the other maid returned she felt like she had befriended the girl.

"Hitomi, tell me, how old are you? You hardly seem old enough to be working. You should be studying and playing."

Hitomi blushed. "I am 16 your majesty. I work to help support my family."

Serena eyes show sympathy for the 16-year old child but Hitomi simply smiled.

"But one day, maybe I could be like you. But until then I'm more content being poor than most would think."

Serena nodded but kept her lips pursed. A girl with wisdom beyond her ages, but yet she wasn't wise enough to see she had the better life. Hitomi left and the other maid, who Serena recognized right away as Ms. Yumi, began to pull out dresses from the walk-in closet. Serena stood in front of the vanity mirror and stroked her hair with the brush. Finally, Ms. Yumi decided on a navy blue velvet long sleeved dress, with a high neck and a sky-blue lace over skirt. Serena placed the dress on as Yumi slipped her feet into a pair of blue glass slippers. Serena felt like an over dressed doll, and longed for the seifuku the debutantes wore as they went to school.

Her nanny entered the room and fawned over Serena's dress, saying she finally looked like the future Neo-queen Serenity. Ms. Yumi pulled Serena's hair into a ponytail and braided it into a rather large bun on the back of her head. Serena's hair was pulled back in a way that she could feel her eyes slant up slightly. Make-up was slathered on her face like paint on a canvas. The blush on her cheeks made her looked more embarrassed than she felt and the silver eye shadow caked her eyelids. Lip-gloss gleamed on her lips so brightly; you'd swear it reflected the sun. And the more her nanny told her she looked pretty, the more ugly she felt.

Grasping her dress in her palms she clicked her heels against the floor, heading for the dining room. As she arrived to the door a guard raced out in front of her, nearly knocking her backwards. He grabbed the knob and threw the door open for her, before taking a step back.

"Baka." Serena mumbled under her breath as she stepped inside. The dining hall glittered with diamond chandeliers. A 10 foot long cherry oak table separated the room in half and silver ware and plates glittered along the surface. As she neared the end of the table her mother sat at she bent to kiss her good morning, but her mother seemed lost in thought. She acknowledged her father at the other end with a nod and took her seat in the middle. Her nanny quickly taught her that princesses never raised their voices. She sat and a platter of eggs and toast was set before her. She greedily downed her breakfast, nearly forgetting her manners. Eating was the only thing that didn't remind her she was alone. After finishing her breakfast and guzzling her orange juice, Serena excused herself from the table and headed off to studies.

Locked in a room for five hours she often gazed out of the window and glance over the kingdom. Children could be seen playing hide and seek and woman scurried along the shops to find an outfit for the night. Tonight was the night of the grand ball, the crowned prince of Earth, Edymion, was coming to their palace for the first time to form an alliance, and his arrival was to be celebrated. How Serena craved to be amongst the shops picking out a formal dress, but their maids took care of this whilst Serena took care of her duties at the Millennium Palace. A knock on the door interrupted Serena's studies. As Serena glanced up from her history book, Hitomi walked in wringing her hands. Serena smiled.

"Hitomi! What brings you here?"

Hitomi looks up into Serena's blue eyes and smirks slightly. Serena is obviously bemused at Hitomi's unexpected entrance.

"Princess, please forgive me but I felt I must tell you."

Serena sat up and listened intently.

"I saw the Earth prince while picking you a lovely ball gown." Hitomi whispered, closing the door behind her.

Serena, relieved, chuckled at Hitomi's mysterious behavior.

"Aw, gossip, do tell Hitomi."

Hitomi, slightly taken aback at Serena's keen interest begins to describe the prince.

"He arrived in a bubble, dressed in the finest fabrics and armor trimmed in gold. His boots gleamed with a flawless shines and matched with his navy blue robes. But, outfits aside, the man is the most handsome I've ever seen. His hair is dark and clean cut and they barely hang low over his deep blue eyes. His face is stern and serious, and his masculinity was easily seen under his clothes. Every body part evenly proportioned with his height and weight. Women were literally passing out at his feet, but he must be so used to it he was oblivious. I wanted to approach him, bring him to the palace, but a gaggle of women shoved me away from him."

Hitomi went on about the prince until she seemed to be able to find nothing else to say. All the while Serena listened, imagining the prince in her mind, wondering what it would be like to make his acquaintance or feel his strong arms grab her around her waist as they danced. Just the thought sent shivers down her spine. As Hitomi continued another knock at the door aroused Serena from her daydreams. It was her nanny.

"Serena, Hitomi, you're needed in your room. It's time to get ready for the ball."

_That's it for this chapter. I should update in about a week because I want to focus on other ideas I have for other fan fics. Be sure to check those out too and tell your friends all about me. PLZ! Next chapter is called The Ball. Anyway, arigatou for reading and tune in soon! Plz... _


	3. Chapter Two: The Ball

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon series, I do not own the Sailor Moon characters, I don't own a lot of things..._**

Hitomi and Serena rushed down the narrowing hallway to her room. Hitomi moved slightly faster under the wispy weight of her uniform, but Serena desperately felt like she was dragging around a man on her back. When Hitomi finally could grasped the ruby red doorknob in her slender fingers, Serena literally breathed a sigh of relief, but was soon forced to suck it up as a gaggle of maids and nannies over swept her and literally swept her off her feet. Her clothes were removed and she was dunked into a tub of ice-cold water.

"Aieeeee!" she screeched out leaping out of the bathtub and tripping over the edge.

Her nanny came to her and lifted her off face and giving her a stern tap on the arm.

"Young lady, what have I told you? Princesses never raise their voice."

Serena looked at her arm to make sure she wasn't bruised. I'd have her head if I could, she thought, but my parents gave her permission to do that ever since I was three.

"The water is freezing! How do you expect me to clean in that?"

The nanny looked at her with such bewilderment, she looked as if a deer caught in headlights.

"Why Ms. Serena, the water wouldn't be cold if you moved along faster, and besides, its good for your circulation, it'll wake you up and you skin won't be so pale."

Did she call my skin pale? Serena looked at her nanny dumbfounded. No way in hell I'm getting back in that!

"Nanny Yanagi-sama, I refuse to get back in that water. I might get hypothermia." Serena uttered as calmly as she could.

Nanny Yanagi was losing obvious patience.

"Fine, have the maids run you a new bath, but trust me Lady Serena, I will not tolerate being behind schedule."

She shot a cold glare at Serena who was still awestruck at her cold behavior. Never had she experienced this before. Envious that's all, Serena realized. She doesn't get to go to the ball so she pissed.

"I'll replace your water miss." Whispered one of the maids in her ear.

"Thank you Hitomi. Arigatou."

Hitomi simply smiled and dunked her hand in the freezing water to let it out, replacing in with hot, steamy water. Serena glared at her nanny once more, wishing she could fire her, but her parents would never allow her to be by herself, not for one waking moment. Seconds later a light hand rested on her bare shoulder.

"Serena, your bath is ready."

Serena smiled at Hitomi. Such a sweet girl, Serena decided, she is surely the only one I can trust. Serena rested her palm on Hitomi's shoulder before whispering in her ear.

"Go to my closet and pick out a dress. You're going to be my escort to the ball."

Hitomi looked at her in disbelief.

"But surely that is a man's job! I can't do that, I won't fit in with all those rich people!"

"Tonight, we will change the rules and make you look as wealthy as the rest."

Serena realized this was probably suicide for them both, but the girl was so full of hope she didn't want to go without her.

Without another word Hitomi raced out of the bathroom, elegantly maneuvering her slim body between ten or so maids. She should be quite the graceful dancer, Serena laughed while dunking herself into the tub.

Drat, it got cold again.

Ten minutes later Serena's naked body was literally lifted out of the tub and slung on the bed. No need to be so rough, she thought as two women worked on her hair, and four worked on painting her fingers and toes. Serena sat looking across the room for Hitomi, and she spotted her carrying a dress towards her. She frowned. It was one of the worst one she had in her closet. It was a forest green and bunched up in all the wrong places. The pattern was simple sequins and lace. No way was she wearing that.

Serena rose to her feet, knocking over some of the women and quickly apologizing. She grabbed Hitomi and pulled her back into the closet. She was going to look elegant tonight; she was going to look like the princess. She was going to out due Serena is it was the last thing she did. And Serena knew exactly why she wanted this more than anything. She was sick of being the center of attention, sick of all the men staring at her, making all the women hate her and making her feel uncomfortable. No, Hitomi would help her split the jealousy tonight. After all, she was already a beautiful girl.

Then, hidden it a corner, a flash of red caught her eye. Serena grabbed it and let the fabric run through her fingers. Yes, she thought, this will do.

Hitomi stared at the dress, breathless. It was gorgeous, but she didn't want to take the spotlight from Serena. She was sure Serena must have liked the attention. But judging from the mischievous grin on Serena's face, she knew she was wearing that dress. The dress was rather revealing, with a low cut V-neck and high slits running up the sides. The dress was made of some type of red spandex to hug her features, and it was decorated in a floral pattern of red sequins. The sleeves were made of see-through red lace and ended in ruffles.

"A gorgeous dress for a gorgeous girl. Now come with me."

Serena grabbed Hitomi's hand again and led her out to her bed where the maids were impatiently waiting. She sat Hitomi next her and the maids seemed obviously confused.

"I want her to look like me." Serena demanded watching the expressions of the maids change from anger to jealousy. "She going with me to the ball. Any problems?"

No one answered and Hitomi struggled to hide a smirk. Her first day and she had befriended the princess. Wait until her parents heard.

"If they say anything to you I hereby give you the power to punish them," whispered Serena to Hitomi, "or you can tell me and I can handle them."

Hitomi spent the whole time in bliss while Serena was desperately wishing she could get ready by herself. After having the hair fixed up nicely and their nails painted a perfect nude pink, they were swept into different rooms to dress. Serena had spied the dress Hitomi had picked out and was surprised. A midnight blue satin dress, the top a simple halter that hugged every curve justly, then loosening around the waist to tighten around her thighs again; it was gorgeous. The bottom had a rather large slit that went knee high and an elegant belt with oval sapphire separated the top and bottom. Classical but sophisticated, Serena loved the dress. Hitomi had great taste. She slipped her feet into navy blue heels and walked out into her bedroom and gasped. There stood Hitomi looking like a picture of perfection. The red dress stood out against her raven black hair and dark eyes. Both Serena and Hitomi's hair was placed into French rolls with two curls tumbling down the front, but Hitomi's curls were much shorter and only were midriff length. Serena grasped her hand in hers and the walked out. Time for the ball…

Serenity looked out of the sea of baronesses and lords as she searched for her daughter. There seemed to be no sign of her or the prince. How could both be so late? The king seemed to read his wife's mind.

"Don't worry. She's coming. She just has to make an entrance."

And just as he finished the crowd all seemed to inhale deeply and the king and queen looked out towards the doorway of the ballroom and smiled. In came their daughter, demanding attention from all with her sassy walk and sparkling smile. How important it was to keep an image as princess. But who was the girl on her arm?

The crowd parted and watched the two girls in awe as the walked down the carpet to Serena's parents. Men stared at Serena with the same yearning stare, but she could see some eyes flash on her friend. Serenity was obviously amused at Serena's new friend.

"Who is that girl? She fits right in but I've never met her." Questioned the king and Serenity smiled.

"No, that's Serena's dress. That girl is one of the new maids. I hired her this morning."

The king raised one eyebrow at his wife and smirked. So much like Serena to invite a maid to mingle with the rich. When Serena and Hitomi finally approached the thrones, Hitomi bowed deeply until Serena tugged her back up. She hated the whole bowing thing. Who was she to worship but common man like anyone else?

"Excuse me late entry mother and father, but I had more to think about." Serena smiled glancing over at Hitomi, who was growing red under the gaze of the king and queen.

"We see." Said the king still smirking, "and I hope she enjoys her time."

Serena, overcome with joy that Hitomi could join the festivities, she engulfed her father in a hug and he laughed. Realizing she was amongst a crowd she let go of her father and grabbed Hitomi's hand, and stood at the top of the stairs between her parents. The gathering of people became eerily quiet.

"Let the ball begin!" She cried and everyone cheered.

The music started up and everyone began to dance. Serena grabbed Hitomi's hand again and walked her down the stairs to mingle with guests. One of the barons stopped her.

"Ah, Princess Serena, please, introduce me to your friend. I have yet to make her acquaintance. Does she belong?"

Serena glared at him. What kind of question was that? Hitomi looked down at the floor, slightly embarrassed. This man was trying to shoot her down!

"I assure you Baron Mori-sama of the Western Side, I assure you that she puts you in your place. She is the king's right hand, Hitomi-sama, and an alluring assassin on Earth. She was sent with the prince to protect him and she deadly with a sword."

The Baron slinked back slightly. Serena leaned in and whispered, "And she has a bad temper so I suggest you don't look at her the wrong way."

The Baron glanced at Hitomi who was smirking at him and he scurried off into the crowd.

"Thanks." Hitomi whispered to Serena. Serena simply smiled at her.

"You know," Hitomi looked around, "these people are like vultures. Especially since the prince is late."

Serena nodded and grabbed Hitomi's hand for the millionth time that night.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the buffet table. I'm starved!"

_End of the chapter. The next chapter is Broken Alliance. I'll be sure to update soon. If you have any questions, I'll try to answer them for you, so feel free to ask. BTW, so you know, Mori means forest in Japanese and Yanagi means willow (one of my favorite types of trees, after cherry blossoms)_


	4. Chapter 3: Broken Alliance

_**Disclaimer: (sung to melody of Mary had a Little Lamb) I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon. I don't own Sailor Moon which really kind of sucks.**_

Hours slowly crept by andHitomi and Serena had become closer and more comfortable with one another.Meanwhile, the crowd was becoming more rambunctious. Some drunkards even began to leave babbling curses under their breath and stumbling out the door. But no matter how much the people complained of random things, like the food wasn't tasteful (which Serena knew was a lie), or the music was tiresome, they all knew what was really on their mind. The party was nearly over, in about an hour, and the prince had yet to show. Had something happened to him? The Baron Mori spat mean words at Hitomi, saying it was probably her fault, because if he got hurt, she wouldn't have been there to protect him. Hitomi began to feel lower and lower as the wealthy Baron proceeded in shooting her down, other people soon following his lead. But the more they attacked poor Hitomi, the more protective Serena became, as if the girl was her own sister.

"Leave her alone. She has nothing to do with the prince's broken promise to show." Serena growled, desperately trying to hold back her anger.

But they insisted on prying at Hitomi's heart, desperately trying to make her spill her tears on the floor. And Serena desperately wished that Hitomi really was a bodyguard,then she wouldn't stand for this.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned around to stare straight into the interested eyes of the sailor senshi.

Rei cocked her eyebrow slightly as she stared at Hitomi, who looked much like her twin.

"Who's this girl?" Mars inquired, taking a step forward.

The heartless snakes, that were once pestering the pathetic Hitomi, scurried in several directions. They had gotten bold to mess with Hitomi and the princess, but no one was dumb enough to mess with the senshi.

"Her name is Hitomi," Serena answered, placing an arm around her, "and they've been desperately trying to pin the prince's late arrival on her."

Hitomi stared down at the floor andMars rolled her eyes.

"There's obviously something you're not telling us Serena."

OnlySailor Marswould be so hot tempered and impatient.Mercury rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh come on Mars. We're not helping the matter."

Mercuryraised a hand out to Hitomi who graciously grasped it and shook.

"My nameSailor Mercury. It's nice to meet you Hitomi."

Hitomi smiled up at her, getting nervous as she had earlier that day.

"H-hi Mer-c-cur-ry. I kno-o-w who y-you are. I know al-ll of you."

Hitomi looked as if she would pass out. She hated to stutter.Mars snickered under her breath.

"What an idiot." She thought.

Venuscircled around Hitomi, making her blush a deep red.

"I love the dress Hitomi! You look absolutely lovely in it."

Hitomi smiled up at her before casting her glare back down to the ground.

"Oh poor Hitomi," Serena thought, "this must be like murder to her."

"You guys, I'm going to take Hitomi home. It's obvious the prince won't be coming by now. I think it might be best."

Jupitertwirled her brown hair around her finger and laughed.

"Sure. That might be the best thing before a riot breaks out."

Serena smiled at her and waved good bye to everyone before her and Hitomi scurried out the side door. And just as they left, a chair flung itself across the room and smashed to pieces where they had once been.

"T-thank you Serena." Hitomi whispered, still shaken from excitement.

"You're welcome." Serena replied smiling sweetly at her, "but I'm sorry it got so rough in there."

Hitomi shook her head. "No, don't wory about that. I'm just worried about what might've happened to the prince. This is the greatest form of mutiny and disrespect that's ever befallen the moon kingdom."

Serena simply nodded. Yes, there was going to be hell to pay.

Serena took Hitomi to the palace gates, before she was forced to stop. She wasn't even allowed to take her all the way.

"It's okay Serena. I can handle it from here. But tell me, what do you want me to do with the dress?"

She pulled at the lace ruffle on her sleeve.

"Keep it." Serena giggled, "You look better in it than I do."

"I'll say." Mumbled a guard to himself, but it was still loud enough for both to hear.

They laughed and parted ways, Hitomi tired and ready to go home. She had no idea being rich for a night would be so hard, or that it would be so hard to hold one's composure. How did Serena do it everyday?

Serena walked slowly up to her room in the palace. Her parents would be upset she left, but they would get over it. Especially after they remembered what happened to the prince.

"Princess Serena. What are you doing back so early?"

Serena smiled recognizing the tinkling voice almost immediately. Like a small creek, her voice flowed out, but she had her times when she could be ferocious and loud.

"Lady Luna. Pleasure meeting you here."

Luna smiled at Serena, her wavy blue hair flapping behind her.

"Princess, you should be at the ball, having a good time."

Serena shook her head and glanced back down to the palace gates.

"It's too dangerous. The people are becoming out of hand, and I needed to take a friend home."

Luna cocked one eyebrow slightly as Serena sighed deeply.

"But Serena, be reasonable, it is your job to calm things down."

Serena grasped her head in frustration. She just wanted to lay down, not hear about her duties.

"Luna, the senshi can handle it. It's too much peril for me and I really think it best if I rest."

Luna smiled slightly at her.

"Too bad the prince didn't show, I was looking forward to seeing you dancing with him."

Serena glanced up into Luna's compassionate smile and grinned.

" Yes, it's too bad, but I really must go now." Serena replied nonchalantly as she turned to continue up the path.

"Sweet dreams young lady. You're going to go through hell tomorrow."

Serena sighed as she fell into the soft pillows of her bed and exhaled.

"Too bad," she thought, "Way too bad."

* * *

The next morning Serena was called to the courthouse. She was dressed in a pale pink cotton dress with ruffles on the edges and a crescent moon broach on the collar. Her cotton candy pink slippers on her feet reminded her of ballet slippers.As she approached the room, she saw her mother and father looming in their thrown chair, before them a man knelt.

"Good morning." Serena called out slipping past the unmoving man.

Serena took her seat next to her mother and father.

"Who is the man?"

Serenity looked over at her daughter and smiled slightly, than her face quickly became stern.

"This is the Prince Edymion of Earth. He was supposed to show up at the ball last night, but never came, showing no respect for our planet."

Serena stared down at the man who looked up to gaze into her eyes.

He's gorgeous, she thought, staring down into his tired blue eyes. His raven bangs hung down as he looked back to the ground. He was dressed in a maroon sweater, and black pants, that accented it rather nicely. Serena couldn't help but smile. She would love for him to hug her, just to feel what the sweater might be hiding. Serenity glanced over at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Serena?" she called out snapping Serena from her fantasies.

"Oh, I'm sorry mother. I really don't see anything wrong here. I mean, he didn't break any laws, and I'm sure he had a good reason why he didn't come, right Edymion?"

He looked up at her in disbelief. He had truly expected her to punish him severely for putting her in the way of danger. This girl was obviously more than he expected. Andhe realized, in a way,he liked that.

"Serena!" The King said looking over at her, "You can't obviously mean that?"

Serena glanced over at her father. "I always mean what I say." She said with utter confidence that made her dad become quite shocked.

"Serena! This man has broken the Alliance of the System and performed an act of mutiny on his part. The deal was that we would resolve our differences, he'd arrive at the ball, meet you, and you'd both eventually get married, uniting our homes." Serenity stated.

Serena looked at her mother in disbelief.

"We were supposed to get married? And you didn't get my opinion on the matter first?"

Her parents shifted in the chair.

"We knew you'd do what was right for your kingdom. But that dosn't matter now."

Serena jumped to her feet.

"No, it does matter! So you just put my life into your hands and expected me to go along with it? The one decision in my life I should make and you rip it out of my hands! I should just be a doll to you!"

Edymion watched the sight before him. He wasn't aware of that deal as well, but this girl tookanger to a new level.

"Serena. Do not raise your voice." Serenity replied calmly.

Serena, screaming now, "I have yet to raise my voice! I hereby proclaim judgment of the prince will be continued in three days. Enough time for me to get over my extreme hate for you right now."

And with that, she raced out of the door. All three stared after her.

"You heard her," Serenity sighed, "Three days and this will continue. But know, you have broken the alliance and we are highly considering war."

Darien bowed and walked out, thoughts still dangling around Serena.

"She so high strong," he thought as he disappeared out to the palace grounds, "I've never met anyone like her."

_Okay, Edymion has appeared, and I promise as the chapters go, they're will be more of him. I'd like to say thanks to SailorKMoonie, Nics, Ishq, Li'l Yahiko, and AkeryouSesshomarusMate. Arigatou…_


	5. Chapter 4: Hitomi's Secret

_**Disclaimer: I OWN SAILOR MOON! I OWN NAOKO TAKEUCHI! **Spies lawyers behind her **Okay, I don't own either… **hisses at the lawyers and watches them run **Muahahahahaha!**_

Serena dashed into the room and slammed the door behind her. She passed out into her pillow and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"How could they do this to me? How could they go behind my back like that?"

Serena locked herself in the room the whole day, refusing to eat, or depart for her appointments. Hours went by, the room slowly became dark, and Serena's face was still buried in the satin pillowcase. Knocks echoed from the other side of her door, but she refused to open it, refused to even answer.

Serena could feel her tears run dry. Her face was moist and sticky with a spit and tear mixture, her pillowcase soggy with salt. The room was completely dark, and Serena decided she would wash her face when she felt a soft hand rest on her shoulder.

Serena snapped up, ready to protect herself as Sailor Moon at any cost, but suddenly relaxed again.

"Hitomi. How did you get in? The door is locked."

Hitomi crouched down so she could be face to face with Serena, who was resting upon her bed.

"Princess. Are you okay? You haven't left your room all day."

Serena sighed and tried to focus her blue eyes in the dimmed light.

"I just haven't felt like coming out. How did you get in here?"

Hitomi studied Serena's face once more before grabbing her hand.

"Come with me. I want to show you something."

Serena reluctantly stood, walking across the room to her closet.

Serena rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Hitomi, I've seen this closet millions of times. Why did you drag me here?"

Hitomi smirked over at her, sweeping aside the putrid green dress she had picked out the night of the ball. Concealed behind the infinite amounts of garments was a small door, small enough to crawl through.

"I've never seen that before." Serena gasped, bending over to feel the cool brass handle in her slender fingers.

"It's my secret." Hitomi whispered, glancing out of the closet, "I discovered it when I was looking for something to where that one night."

Serena pulled open the door in a silent awe.

"What is it?" Serena asked, looking back at Hitomi.

She smirked, bending down beside her.

"Go in and find out."

Hesitantly, Serena began to crawl in through the door and Hitomi closed it behind her. They were engulfed in complete darkness, and Serena could feel the grimy dirt underneath her hands as she continued to crawl. Expecting to be trapped inside, Serena was surprised when the hole began to grow in size, and soon the texture of the ground became cool and smooth. Neither spoke, but continued crawling, their breaths echoing around them.

"We can stand up by now." Hitomi finally whispered, but her voice sounded much louder in the acoustic room.

Serena rose to her full height, a short 4' 11", so that Hitomi towered over her at her 5' 3" height. Serena began to feel around the dark room, and was shocked when the room was suddenly overwhelmed with bright light. Her eyes watered as she forced them to adjust to the intense brightness. Finally, fixing in to her surroundings, she took in such a sharp intake of breath that she could cut bread with it. It wasn't a room, but a brick tunnel, moving endlessly down into the darkness. Thick green moss and vines blanketed the walls and grew from the cracks in the floor. Her soft slippers made slight patting noises as she stepped forward.

She looked back at Hitomi, who was holding a burning torch and matches in her hand.

"Hitomi. This tunnel… Where does it go?"

A soft smile showed on Hitomi's face as she stepped forward to be beside Serena.

"That, Princess Serenity, is the best part."

She walked ahead of her, and Serena quietly followed, watching the shadows dance and flicker off the walls. They walked deeper and deeper into the tunnel, going down at somewhat of a decline, as they went farther into the darkness. If it wasn't for the torch, Serena wouldn't have went any further. Then, the tunnel started tilting up again, and Serena was beginning to feel less nervous. She was slightly tired, especially since she had no energy from her empty stomach, but she kept trudging on until, finally, Hitomi halted in front of another door. This one was bigger, and painted a pale dusty color, and there was no knob.

Hitomi pushed the door open and stepped out. Serena followed and her eyes grew large as true, blue saucers. She was far outside of the palace gates, and she was now inside of a moon crater. Moon dust sparkled before her eyes and the fresh, familiar smell, seemed sweeter than any air she ever breathed. Hitomi grasped her hands in hers as they began to crawl out of the crater. Serena looked around the vast desolate area and finally felt free. She didn't want to let this liberating feeling go. Hitomi pointed far off into the distance.

"There's the moon kingdom. And there," she pointed to a small shack a few hundred yards off, "That's my house. The tunnel's a short cut for me. I went down it while you were in the courthouse. I couldn't help it."

Serena tried to hold off speech, bedazzled by everything around her.

Hitomi stepped in front of her.

"But Princess Serenity, this is the best part."

She twirled Serena around so she could stare off into the depths of space. Her heart leapt as her soul seemed to fly out amongst the beauty of the coruscating Earth. A little blue planet, mystical in all its wonder, covered in thick swirls of whites, browns, and greens. It made her almost feel as if she could touch the velvet smoothness of its fluffy texture in her fingertips. The breathtaking planet, partially covered in darkness, sparkled and seemed to wink at her, as she fell onto her back to admire its beauty further.

* * *

Far off in the distance, a prince was also doing the same. He stared off into the informality of his beloved Earth, and longed to be home. He walked along the dusty land of the moon, and his thought soon changed to the moon princess. A passionate girl, but at the same time a dunce. She made too much of a show of her emotions to be the best princess, but her beauty did show that of confidant royalty. She wasn't that of a shy girl, he could see it in the way she stared down at him, but something in her eyes said something deeper to him. Something he couldn't quite place his fingers on. He remembered how his eyes lingered onto her slim, womanly figure. The way the pink dress hung onto her curves and accented the fair tenderness of her skin.

As he thought, color caught his eye, and he looked out in front of him and squinted.

"What's that?" he whispered to himself, walking closer to see, "Are they moon rocks?"

He lingered closer and discovered they weren't moon rocks, but the bodies of women instead. Lovely women at that: for one was with dark raven hair and the other with long blonde pigtails. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Where had he seen those pigtails before?

Images of women flashed through his mind, until the reflection of the past thought of Serena burned onto his eyes.

"That's where I've seen her," he whispered to himself, "that's the princess! But what is she doing so far from the palace?"

He spotted a small little hut and crouched down beside it, spying on the girls. He wanted to know how they got there. Minutes passed, and when he finally wanted to just go up to them, they stood up to move. He watched as they crawled into the crater and he dashed after them. He rushed over into the edge and bent down to look over, just in time to see a door close.

A door?

He slipped down into the crater and pushed where the door had been, and sure enough, it opened. He slipped in struggling to see against the dark, and moved down, feeling his surroundings. Where was he? His cobalt blues eyes scanned the room until he caught a glimpse of light. Following in the direction of the glow, he dashed off to find them, his feet thudding against the thick bricks. The light loomed closer, and he picked up his pace, examining that his surroundings was a tunnel.

Then, the light disappeared. And he came to a sudden halt, and then continued to blindly stumble about.

"Hello?" he called out and listened to his voice bounce around.

_Bam! _A sear of pain burned at the back of his head, and his vision went white. Light quickly flooded the room and he could hear stunned gasps meet his eardrums.

"The prince!" one girl cried, and she raced over to him, examining his head.

"I'm dead!" cried another and then he heard her run closer.

"Ah-h!" _Boom!_

* * *

Hitomi burst out in laughter as Serena tumbled to a fall. The prince turned to see Serena sprawled on the floor and began to laugh himself. The whole room echoed with laughter.

When it slowly subsided, Serena stepped up to the prince, recovering from her normal clumsiness.

"Well, PrinceEdymion, tell me, what are you doing down here?"

He smiled graciously and Serena's legs turned to jelly as she heard Hitomi sigh.

"Please," he chuckledextending his hand, "Call me Darien."

_Okay! That's it! No more of this chapter! The next one will be called Within the Tunnel. Anyway, I feel that I should warn, (especially my faithful reader SailorKMoonie thanks) that this story seems to be heading for a lemon. I'm not telling you when, or how, but it was evident right? Just a small lemon, I'm more about fluff, but I just want to test my wings. Anyway, let me leave you with some questions to ponder upon. Will Serena meet with Darien again? What will happen to Darien in three days? And what lead up to the prologue? Muahahaha. Only I KNOW!_


	6. Chapter 5: Within the Tunnel

_**Disclaimer: If I said it once, I'll say it again… I don't own Sailor Moon! …. Wait. I said it more than once… Does that mean I have to say it again? Like, for as many times as I said it? Forget it, that saying's way to complicated…**_

_**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update this thing, but with school, and lack of Internet, not excluding the massive ton of writer's block I had, it's been hard to update this. So, I think I'll jump this off quickly. **_**_ Muahahahahaha._**

Hands slowly sliding up her dress, she stifled a moan. The sleeping image of Hitomi silhouetted in the dull light of the dimming torch. Soft kisses rested upon her chest, slowly creeping up her slender neck, and meeting at the sensitive area below her ear. A nervous but explosive feeling filled Serena as her arms wrapped around Darien's neck. And softly, but surely, she kissed his lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi yawned, leaning back on the tunnel wall.

"Are you tired Hitomi?" Serena questioned, taking a seat across from her.

"We can always take you home." The prince offered, but Hitomi humbly declined.

"I can't miss a chance to talk to the prince!"

Stray hairs lifted from Hitomi's perfect, midnight ponytail, her dark, almost purple eyes became heavy lidded under messy bangs. But though Hitomi felt like a mess, Darien couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Serena swelled with jealousy. No one looked at her like that…

He turned to the princess.

"So, Serena is it? Lovely name."

Serena snorted softly as she turned away from him.

"Not as lovely as Edymion I'm sure."

Darien's eyebrow melted behind his jet-black bangs.

"You think so? I hate that name."

Hitomi's eye opened slightly.

"How can you hate your own name Prince Edymion?"

She flinched after using his name, and the handsomely dark man chuckled.

"I'm not sure. But please, call me Darien."

Serena turned the name over in her head. Darien. A name that sounded so cool in her mind, but sent sparks through her heart.

"Darien." She whispered involuntarily.

The prince of Earth glanced over to her, a soft smirk on his face.

"You whispered?" he questioned sardonically.

Serena's face flushed, and she turned into the swallowing darkness of the tunnel. She felt trapped between the inky darkness, overwhelmed by gloom that overhang them. She scooted closer to Darien, wanting to be desperately far from whatever lurked in the shadows. Wanting to be safe.

A hand rested on her shoulder, and she swiveled around.

Darien's deep blue eyes fixed into hers, holding her gaze against her will. Moments that seemed like lifetimes passed with both simply gazing at one another. Then Darien smiled.

"Your friend. Hitomi?"

Serena immediately stopped gaping at the attractive prince before her, her lake blue eyes falling onto Hitomi. She was fast asleep, black hair tumbling around her pale face, her arms propping her head up like a pillow.

The lunar princess smiled, crawling over to Hitomi and adjusting her maid's uniform so that Darien wouldn't see more than he needed. She swept back her hair in envy, admiring how she looked like an angel as she slept. How she wished she could be that graceful.

Darien's eyes stared unwavering as Serena mothered Hitomi. It was almost admirable how careful and gentle she was. He somewhat hoped she would touch him like that.

Serena rose to her feet and crossed back over to Darien. He smiled at her as she took her seat.

"Are you sure that she's just your friend?" Darien questioned, running his fingers through his jet-black hair.

She nodded in reply, still not quite over her resentment.

Darien went back from Hitomi to Serena. He pointed to her forehead.

"What's that?"

Serena's big eyes looked up as if trying to see her forehead. Then she laughed.

"Oh that?" She giggled, "That's just a crescent moon. It signifies the Millennium Kingdom's royalty. I used to wonder what it was too."

Darien nodded his head as if to say "Oh" and then they both ended up in silence. Serena felt tired and hungry, just realizing she had locked herself in her room all day. Her stomach grumbled and her eyes widened, slowly shifting over to Prince Edymion. He gawked down at her, then both burst out laughing.

"Mmm.." Hitomi moaned, rolling over to her other side.

Serena clasped her hand over her mouth and Darien rubbed the back of his neck.

"Woops." Serena whispered after the giggles had subsided, " I didn't have much to eat today."

Darien's head titled slightly.

"Why?"

Serena hesitated; not wanting to tell him it was because of him she hadn't left her room. But Darien already knew the answer.

"Never mind Serena."

The silence came again and they both sat in the dimming light, their breaths mingling into echoes on the walls. Serena felt uncomfortable, thinking about how close she was to a tall, dark, handsome prince was more than she could handle. She didn't like to be gaped at, but even so, she couldn't rub off that hope that pleaded for Darien to turn his gaze on her.

"What happened to you at the ball last night?" Serena blurted out, not able to contain herself any longer.

He had, after all, caused the biggest mess they had in ages. A riot that caused the planetary princesses: Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter- to go into full sailor senshi mode.

Darien sighed. He knew this was coming. He just dreaded that it had come so soon.

"Where do I start?" Darien joked, trying to lighten his mood.

Serena suggested sarcastically, "The beginning perhaps?"

Darien nodded, not picking up on her scornful tone he was so wrapped in his thoughts.

"The beginning… Hm.."

He turned to look down at Serena and frowned slightly.

"I guess there is no beginning."

Serena said nothing but simply stared at him.

"You see…"

He paused. He might as well just say it simple.

"I didn't want to be drooled over anymore."

Serena made no movements. He paused again, and then continued.

" I'm sick of girls falling head over heels for me. Sick of being treated different just because I'm a prince… And as soon as I came here, I decided that this was my chance. My chance to escape all my duties and be free for one day… Unfortunately, I decided to do it the night of the ball."

There was another painstaking silence.

"So you ran away huh?"

Darien snickered but he nodded. Serena's eyes stared at him in an accusing manner, and then she smiled.

"Next time, take me with you."

Darien's stunned dark blue eyes settled over to Serena. He hadn't quite expected that reaction. Maybe anger and an allegation, but not acceptance... He scooted closer to Serena, their eyes oddly linked, and then before he knew it he was kissing her. Hungering for that gentleness she had, and the understanding her never thought he could recieve. And so, things took their way from there.

_**A/N: Once again sorry it took me FOREVER to do this... I've been kinda busy. SORRY! And stressed. I have my Math EOCT (End of course test) again tomorrow and I just needed to update this sooo bad. I'm sorry to you all, especially SailorKMoonie. GOMEN! **_


	7. Chapter 6: In Depths Of War

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. At all… nose grows smaller the irony Pinocchio never had to face. When your nose shrinks every time you tell the truth. . **_

Serena scooted out from the lengths of her bed, Hitomi resting neatly beside her. She glowed in a way that almost seemed to be like the moon itself, shedding a light she hadn't known she had before. Magnificent splendor in its own… After her rendezvous with Darien he helped Serena carry Hitomi back to her room and he quickly scurried off. Serena went to bed with a certain satisfaction, never having experienced something so fulfilling.

She had left the door locked and closed last night, and as she rose to her feet she could hear a soft rapping noise behind the large oak. The knob jiggled but of course it was useless. It was still locked and she had planned on it being that way until she was darn ready to open it.

"Serena?" came a soft, worried tone from behind it and Serena immediately recognized it.

She shuffled over to the door, deciding that she might as well open it, and unlocked it with a deftness of a girl who was sharp in the day. Usually she would have done it with the laziness of a morning-hater, which she was always known as.

"Lady Luna," she whispered drowsily, smiling lightly at her.

Luna once again looked extravagant, dark blue hair falling around her slender shoulders, tumbling down to her back. Her large eyes sparkled with anxiety and relief, obviously glad that Serena had opened the door for her. She grabbed the ends of her canary yellow dress, and then walked into the room with the high grace that only came from royalty, her feet making a soft clicking noise in her blue heels.

"Serena," she whispered, eyeing the sleeping figure still in her bed but not making any questions, "Serena we've been so worried about you. Are you feeling any better?"

She eyed the princess with sudden curiosity, her jet-blue eyebrow arching.

"You look better." She added, surveying her.

Serena nodded and smiled, sauntering over to the bathroom.

"I'm just fine Lady Luna. What about you? Did you sleep well last night? I slept divine!"

She sat down on the edge of the tub, letting the steamy water fill it as she walked over to her closet. Finally a day she could take care of herself! This was something she had always wished for. Where were the swarms of maid and nannies? Hopefully taking a long vacation.

Luna disregarded the question as if it was never said; standing in front of Serena and watching the water fall down anxiously. Serena's eyes took in Luna's pale appearance and she frowned deeply. Why did she look that way?

"Luna are you ok?"

Luna glanced around the vivid white room, setting herself upon the tub next to Serena. She felt like she was teetering on the edge of a cliff and would fall at any moment, but she desperately tried to hold composure, slipping her willowy hand into the tepid liquid.

"Serena, there has been talk about an attack on the Lunar Kingdom."

Serena's golden eyebrow arced, and she reached over to the pearl knobs to cease the fall of the water.

"Someone is raging war? But who?"

Luna's grimace deepened and she glanced out to the sleeping figure of Hitomi as if to soothe them both into a profound sleep.

"The Negaverse."

Serena rose to her feet, the blue nightgown she had placed on last night swiveling around her. Her face looked pale, her eyes sparked with trepidation. The words slapped her with the force to knock down an elephant, and her body felt woozy and weak.

"The Negaverse!" she cried and Luna quickly tried to shush her, glancing over to Hitomi.

"We're trying not to alarm the citizens!" she hissed, pulling the lunar princess down beside her.

Her large, yellow pigtails swirled around her frame on the floor, her lake blue eyes looked watery.

"But why?" she questioned, getting back up to shut the bathroom door.

Luna's body looked weary, and the beautiful woman that stood before her moments before seemed to vanish. She looked sick with angst, and her hands wrung fretfully in her lap.

"You know the Negaverse. They've wanted to get rid of us for some time."

Serena scurried back over to Luna, keeping her voice barely audible.

"But why now? And what about the alliance? Won't they help us if we do break into war?"

Luna shook her head, closing her eyes tight before opening them again to stare at blonde.

"The alliance has split. You know the apprehension that has been between Earth and the Moon for some time now, and the whole reason for the prince's arrival was to mend this uneasy feeling. But unfortunately, the prince disappeared and now the Millennium Kingdom is considering war with Earth. Simply because of the great disrespect he has shown us. Well, Earth grasped that tidbit of information, and planets that had already formed a coalition with the kingdom has sided with them, refusing to help our side. Now that we know of the Negaverse news they still refuse to help us, fearing war with Earth."

Serena grasped one of the blue-haired female's shaky hands.

"But Lady Luna, what about the Sailor Senshi?"

She wiped at a tear with her free hand before answering, "They're still here. Parents want their children home but the girls refused, saying they have duties to uphold. Only reason war hasn't raged yet is simply because the girls are here."

Serena shook her head in disbelief.

"So they know that the Negaverse wants to attack us and their princesses but they still refuse to help us?"

Luna said nothing, trying to hold back tears. She didn't want any of this to happen. Serena stared at her, then her mind turned back to last night.

"And what about the prince?"

Luna rose to her feet and went to the bathroom door and opened it.

"He's returning home tomorrow afternoon. We don't want to have any more reason for Earth to attack us."

She left, leaving this foreboding aura around Serena. An ominous monster now swallowed her once glowing happiness; all joy swept up in the belly of the beast. She scuffled over to her tub, and touched the water. She sighed. It was cold.

She emerged from her room a dead soul in green, short lime green dress with light blue sleeves, same color lace trim decorating the edges. Her kiwi green heels were the only sounds that could be heard down the dead hallways. It was completely empty, staff probably sent home for the day.

Serena had quickly woke Hitomi up after her bath and sent her home, but not after allowing her the chance to bathe and placing one of her more casual dresses on the girl. Of course she wanted something with more splendor but Hitomi wasn't up for it, finally both agreeing that she could just leave in a simple black dress. It was so plain; Serena had no idea why she had it. No lace, no sequins, no special decoration of any kind. It had these two strips of cloth that crisscrossed around the back but that was pretty much it. Still, Hitomi was satisfied and she made the dress look good so she allowed herself to leave wearing it.

Now Serena felt completely alone, going about her usual duties in a sullen manner. She looked on the brink of tears; her lake-blue eyes were soggy and red as if she had no sleep. She hadn't seen her parents that whole day, assuming they were off on business; even still it was for the better because Serena didn't want to see them at all.

"Excuse me Princess Serena."

The voice was shy and quiet, and the blonde had almost ignored it at first. Then she paused and glanced behind her. It was one of the few maids left, short with likewise length hair, colored a lavender-like purple. Her eyes were bright crimson and her lips were small and petite. Everything about this girl seemed diminutive.

"Yes?" Serena questioned, her tone was obviously impatient.

The maid fingered the ends of her black skirt, the ruffled white top rising and falling with every nervous breath.

"There is a man outside who calls your attention."

Serena sighed and nodded, quickly swiveling on her heel to the door. She already knew who it was without seeing. The bald and angry Baron Mori-sama, coming with questions to be heard and demands to be shouted. It was about that time for his visit anyway. Sad thing is he only complained to her, as if her parents weren't good enough to listen.

She opened the front door.

"Yes?" she questioned, her expression exasperated.

Mori stepped in, dressed in a black and red tux, his baldhead glittering in the daytime light.

"Where is that Hitomi girl?" he asked, looking around the room.

Serena groaned and rubbed her temples.

"What do you want Mori?"

She knew her tone sounded completely disrespectful but she didn't care. She was tired and she wanted to rest, wanted to get away from this baka as quickly as possible. But he seemed not to notice.

"I just thought she'd be here. Where are your parents?"

She shrugged, still grasping the door open.

"Baron, I know there was a reason for you appearance. If you could just tell me what needs to be fixed this time we can both be on our ways."

His gray brow rose, he watched her with glazed-over eyes. He seemed as if he had no idea what she was talking about, and this Serena didn't doubt. The guy did seem to be rather clueless at times. Who was she kidding? The idiot was hopeless.

"Reason? No reason. Can't a baron intermingle with his royalty when he wants?"

Serena shook her head in disbelief then pointed out the door.

"Baron Mori-sama, please leave."

His eyes widened then he dropped to the floor, bowing deeply and mumbling apologies.

"Please forgive my rudeness princess, it's just I'm really am unsure of things at this point."

Serena's eyes trailed down to him, lacking compassion.

"What's wrong Mori-sama?" she demanded, helping lift the guy from the floor.

Mori looked on the brink of breaking down, his wrinkled face look furrowed even deeper.

"I need money. My wife…She's sick."

Serena looked at him skeptically. What would he need money for? He was rich wasn't he?

"Baron. Leave."

He went hysterical, throwing himself down upon her feet again and sobbing. She kicked at him softly with her kiwi pumps, looking even more aggravated than before. She felt like her body would shut off at any moment and she didn't want it to happen here.

"Please," he cried, "Someone stole my fortune. The prince! It was he who took it! He stole it all!"

Serena escorted the Baron out, slamming the door behind him. She turned to return to her room when a knock at the door echoed again. She was getting really sick of Mori! She would take care of the prince later; she just wanted to be alone!

She yanked open the door and gasped, blue eyes wide and all signs of fatigue wiped away. There in front of her was the man she gave her body to, the man whose lips could bring a woman to her feet begging for one more tender touch. There, in front of her now, was Prince Edymion.

_**A/N: Sorry it takes me so long to update, but I'm trying to push myself through this writer's block just for you loyal fans like SailorKMoonie. Next chapter: The Exasperated Discussion. :P I hope you liked this one. R&R plz and ARIGATOU!**_


End file.
